User talk:Jimlaad43
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Distruct.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ManUCrazy (talk) 13:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The Arena I have removed your votes from Ragnabot for two reasons. #You do not have the quota required to take part. #You were trying to vote in battles which have already been decided. If you wish to contribute to The Arena, you must meet the required number of mainstream edits. Then, once you have done this, you can only vote in the "open" battles. A late contribution won't change anything. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 21:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Just in case you haven't checked CrashBash's talk page, you can find information on how to qualify for the Arena forums here. I realised as soon as I posted it that you'd be more likely to see it here. Christophee (talk) 15:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Copying and Pasting I would like to politely ask that you do not simply copy and paste points of trivia across from other pages, at least without editing them properly first. It was obvious you simply lifted the trivia from Judge Shred's page because you didn't even try to remove the bit talking about it, even on pages of other robots. CrashBash (talk) 17:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit count You're getting quite close to the 500 edit quota for Arena privileges, so I'm posting these templates here to make it easier to keep track. They just look like regular numbers, but they will update every time you make an edit in the relevant part of the wiki, so you can keep referring back to them. Feel free to move them to your user page if you want to make them easier to find. *Mainspace edits: *Filespace edits: Keep it up! Christophee (talk) 22:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :To answer your question on my talk page, yes. When the two numbers add up to 500, you will have Arena privileges. Sorry if I didn't make that very clear before. Also, please try to remember to sign all your comments on talk pages. Christophee (talk) 12:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Just in case you haven't been tracking these numbers, you are now up to 501 edits, so you can take part in the Arena from this point on. Congratulations and have fun! Christophee (talk) 14:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Is it ok to add Userboxes to the page you created so people have more choice? Sam (BAZINGA) 21:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that is the whole point of it. Jimlaad43(talk) 05:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Poll What was the ideas you had for the polls when the main page was changed in September? Sam (BAZINGA) 14:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page/Featured Content#Series 7 awards. Go with the first one for now. Also, where has the list of future main pages gone? Jimlaad43(talk) 14:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, as for the future main page articles, the list for the them are here. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Following your successful request, you have now been promoted to rollback'r. Do you know how to use the revert function or do you need a quick explanation? Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 20:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Just a quick explanation won't be a bad thing. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::If you go to the history of a page, then the 'rollback' option should appear next to the most recent edit. That will revert that edit, and any other consecutive edits that user has made. So if a user has made several edits in a row, you can undo them all with one button. You probably won't need it much, but it's useful to have nevertheless. Christophee (talk) 20:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, got it. I just logged out, made 3 edits to my userpage, logged back in and tried it out, so User:109.246.99.52 is me just logged out. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: I know you have got it but here's a print screen of Big Bro's history page showing the rollback'r button. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:17, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ta muchly. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Custom Robots Hi Mr. Jim, I was wondering about if there was a separate page somewhere for people to upload stuff about their own robots which drawn/made of cardboard/LEGO/K'Nex/Meccano/made on a video game/actually built or does that go on your profile? :No. I have checked the forums, but none of them seem to have pages dedicated to this. To be honest, stuff like this is best to stay on userpages or other pages affiliate with the user (such as my Wafflings page. Can you please remember to sign your posts. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:46, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah thank you, how do you go about making affiliate pages? Or is that something I need to make 500 first. :::It's only the Arena forums that need 500 edits (500 mainspace and file edits, not 500 overall). The Pits forum section is the place to do this: The Pits. Where it says "Add New Topic", that is where you create a new thread. Again, can you add your signature to the end of your comments. Either press the Signature button at the top of the editing box, or write 4 tildes after your comment (~~~~). Jimlaad43(talk) 09:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, thank you, It's just I was thinking of uploading my K'Nex robots and that would only be kelter on my own page. PS I've now done something about my custom bot on my profile--BBTS :) (talk) 09:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Oota X-Terminator was the second heavyweight to oota opponents with a disc, Cyclone being the first. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I meant to say the first I saw, but didn't get it across too well. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::x-Terminator was the first heavyweight robot I saw perform a oota with a flywheel so I didn't know about Cyclone tossing two robots oota. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Games arena Is your games arena just for the people in the arena or for everyone? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :It is supposed to be for people who have made more than 250 overall edits. THis means that at the moment, you wouldn't be eligible. However, take up for the game on the website is low and I don't think the competition will be going ahead. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Shall I delete the page as it seems you're not using it any more? Christophee (talk) 17:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I forgot to ask someone. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:45, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Spikasaurus If I may (politely) ask, when did you come to the conclusion that "Spikasaurus were smug"? It's not what I saw on the show itself...heck, the team captain actively admitted he never thought he'd win the annihilator. CrashBash (talk) 12:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Robot Wars Magazine Hey Jim. I know this may sound a bit of a sudden request, but...you have various issues of the Robot Wars Magazine (first edition), right? Is it possible for me to request a scan, like you did with Dr Zulu's articles? CrashBash (talk) 18:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :I do have them, but they are at home. I'm not getting home from uni until around the 20th of December. However, I can take requests when I have them. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, cool. Thanks. CrashBash (talk) 19:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Just out of curiosity, and so neither of us forget about it, what did you want me to scan? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:26, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::You have issue 13, right? CrashBash (talk) 10:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes. I have 8 onwards. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :OK, in that case, could you possibly scan the Fantasy Fight from that issue between Hypno-Disc and Chaos 2? It's more for my own personal means more than anything else. CrashBash (talk) 11:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll do that then. It'll probably be on the weekend of the 21st/22nd. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Much appriciated. CrashBash (talk) 12:11, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Newly Registered Hi this is the guy on the "What if a small thing had changed?" Forum. I have registered a new account. 17:34, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Cool, what's your username? Jimlaad43(talk) 17:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::vampireweekend4ever Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 17:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Nice, enjoy your time here. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Tournament Basepage I understand that you're trying to help, but I'm fine with updating the basepage myself. I just don't do it after every single round to save a bit of time. Datovidny (talk) 10:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :OK then. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Happy birthday Jimlaad. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Thank You Very Much. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Robots Nice robots, it is nice to see another user uploading pic of robots they have made with Lego or K'nex. I have a page for my Lego robots but I haven't updated the page for ages though so some of the robots have changed drastically. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:13, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thinking about it, I might put all the pictures of the robots in a video for youtube as uploading all the files to update the page would take too long. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:17, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, I did get the idea from your page I must admit. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:46, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Audited Extreme 2...I'm sorry But I've sorta kinda messed up your finishing statement for the Terrorhurtz-Typhoon 2 battle. You missed a vote, so I was trying to make it more accurate (since it wasn't a judges decision), but it now just looks cheesy. CrashBash (talk) 10:36, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm amazed I didn't get a message saying someone else had edited it. It was 6-6 when I was writing that, and I submitted the edit only 2 minutes after Nononsense's went through. At least the result is the same. I'll leave your thing there. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::How the devil did that happen? I thought there would have been an edit conflict message or something like that.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Exactly what I mean, it just never did that. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:50, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::That confused me too. You'd think it would do. CrashBash (talk) 12:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Very confusing and most unfortunate because I inadvertently cast the deciding vote and therefore negating the need for a judge's decision.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 13:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) What is your problem? Do you have a problem with me or something? Because if you have, all you have to do is say so because I am getting quite fed-up of the things you've been saying in the Unsung Heroes Heats so far but if you don't have a problem with me or anything like that then I am sorry but it feels as if you have. I have never run a Fantasy Tournament before, this is my first attempt so I'm still trying to get the hang of it, it does not help that this responsibility was just forced upon me rather than encouraged and no one bothered to tell me anything useful before I started and I do wish you would stop accusing me and Madlooney of ganging up on you, I'm allowed to have friends on this wiki you know and if Madlooney is one of them then what is wrong with that? If you don't like me and Madlooney standing up for each other as friends then maybe you should learn to watch what you say to your fellow wiki users. I am sorry but you have really pushed me over the edge and it doesn't take much to do that, simple as!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 13:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :So I'm not allowed to help you run the tournaments any more! You keep saying that it's your first tournament, and I'm trying to help you do it properly. If you can't tell the difference between advice and insults, then it's time to reconsider. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I never asked for your help in the first place and thanks to CB's and Madlooney's help, I know what I'm doing now so I don't need your help nor do I want it, I don't want or need your help with anything regardless of whether it's running Fantasy Tournaments or building K'NEX robots so just please just leave me alone and let me get on with it. You can say what you like in response to this but I don't want to hear it because you've never come across to me as anything even close to resembling helpful! SO THERE!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :That is extremely rude and disrespectful and will not help you in the future. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Well now you know how you've made me feel and that suits me fine.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) OK, guys, seriously....stop it. Both of you. Both of you are in the wrong here, regardless of what you say. As of right now, I've lost interest in editing the wikia, but this is making me not want to even come back at all, were it not for the fact that it's very hard to break old habits. Just calm down and don't either of you hurl petty insults at each other. CrashBash (talk) 19:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I just want to get on with running the Unsung Heroes Tournament now that I know what to do and I am sorry but Jimmy is not coming across as helpful even if he is trying to be and I just wish he would stop accusing me and Madlooney of ganging up on him just cos we're friends. I accept we've both tried to be nice but our attempts have backfired but enough is enough. I am willing to make up with Jimmy and if I know Madlooney, so will he if Jimmy is willing to do the same and all I ask is for Jimmy to reinstate his models page because other users (myself included) did bother to look at it and the Models Tournament is in the past now so there's no need to continue to brood over it. PLEASE Jimmy, seriously, I can't express how sorry I am and I hope you are sorry too, this is me reaching out to you or trying to, I don't want you to be literally the only user on this whole wiki whom I still have problems with and surely you don't want to feel the same about me.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::You can't just send a volley of insults towards someone and expect a wall of text apologising to fix it soon afterwards. You've tried to make a point many times now, so lets stop right now. I am still not happy with your comments, and from now - am boycotting the Unsung Heroes Arena Tournament. If you can't accept either a reply in a discussion or some help from someone who has gone through the same thing as you (yes, AE2 was my first tournament too), then there is no point in continuing to vote or listen to you. I will still visit the wiki and edit stuff. Perhaps when my exams finish I can get on with improving some Episode pages, but for now - I will not be voting in the current tournament. As I won't be voting, can CombatWombat555 take over the third judges place for the Tournament. I bid the Arena (tempararily) farewell. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::SIGH! It's your choice but you can't do the same things to me either and you also can't hold a grudge forever, I've buried my hatchet but you continue to do what you like with yours.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) See? This is the problem I have with you, you just can't stop without another snidey comment can you? This is getting ridiculous, and you are once again plucking ideas of malice that isn't there out of thin air. It's pathetic. Please stop and move away from all this. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I am afraid I feel the same about you and the sooner we both accept that we are as bad as each other, the sooner we can settle this. Until then we are just going to have to leave each other alone.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ceasefire The above conversation is over, no more good can come of it. I'm letting you off Jim for not being the instigator, but I ask as a personal favour that you not talk to him or directly address him for a while, in or out of the arena. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Judge I saw that Crash nominated you as his replacement for Arena judge. Would you like to do it? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :I would love to. In the current tournament though, CombatWombat is doing it for me, as I am still boycotting it. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::It was nice to have you back briefly though, thank you for that, now that was being helpful and I appreciate it.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Unsung Heroes You're probably aware, but Nononsense has stepped down as host of the tournament with Madlooney taking his place, so if you wanted to return as judge, I'd be more than happy to step aside. And, to be honest, it could do with more voters, the current round has 4 and it doesn't feel like it's going to pick up... Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:47, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I've been on holiday, so I've missed this. As it was Nononsense I was protesting against, not the tournament, I will return. Thanks :) Jimlaad43(talk) 21:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Just to let you know, I have decided to take over the helm of the remainder of the UH tourney, as NNC and Madlooney aren't hosting it (with the DZ fiasco and all that) so I have taken over as the host. D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 10:08, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Here's an idea for the second series of unsong heroes. To decide a winner, try the Battlebots style judges decision were they decide from 0-45 and there won't be aggro about that. Hopefully you'll like that idea and hope to be apart of it, if you want me that is. (Lewis05 (talk) 14:25, July 28, 2015 (UTC)) If you're reading this... I'm sounding like a bit like I'm bugging you, but do you mind checking out my replica page? I think you're going to like some of the models I have created. The link is here. --Demon Of Tomorrow 16:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :I have seen it and been following it, but I try and keep out of any Models discussions when possible. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:31, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, then. It's all right if you don't want to be involved. --Demon Of Tomorrow 17:48, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to congratulate you for making the front page of imgur today. Badnik96 (talk) 19:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Hehehehe! ;) Jimlaad43(talk) 20:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool stuff, what was your image of? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:43, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Linkedy link Jimlaad43(talk) 08:40, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Release of Series 5 I will release the raw files for Series 5 this weekend. I will upload a zip file to mediafile and post a link here. They will be in .ts format, which can be opened by VLC media player. They will also include all the adverts and everything. I might be able to cut the ads out and release them as .mp4 files later (specifically after December 14th), but not yet. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, can't wait to get good pics of Tiberius 2, General Carnage 2 etc onto the wiki! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Name colouring Excuse me Jimlaad but how do you color you're name yellow and black :Stop spamming other people's talk pages, especially on unrelated topics. CrashBash (talk) 20:20, December 16, 2015 (UTC)